


Dark Prompts OPEN

by extremlykinky1512



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Original Work, Queer as Folk (UK), Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), Zootopia (2016), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beating, Brutality, Cock & Ball Torture, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Execution, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Feminization, Graphic Description, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Object Insertion, Objectification, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shotacon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Strangulation, Torture, Vore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremlykinky1512/pseuds/extremlykinky1512
Summary: I am takeing prompts for darker fics (including the tags). Only the fandoms and pairings that are listed (except for bts  here I take every pairing).I will not fill every prompt. If I fill your prompt I will let you know. Please read the tags also tell me if you have something you don't want to have in the fic.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

So I will post every prompt that I fill as one chapter if it is a one shot or maybe as an extra work if a plan to make it a longer fic but I will let you know how it will be done. This might sometimes take a while. I am only filling prompts that I feel comfortable writing so please read the tags they are my limits. Of course you can ask for more specific fics but I can not guarantee you that I will fill them. I only write these fandoms and pairings because I know them well (enough) to feel comfortable writing about them. Except for the bts fandom, where I fill all pairings - I will not answer prompts that ask me to write pairings that I have not listed. 

Feel free to ask questions. I tried my best to list all the tags I am willing to write about. I will be adding any missing tags and of course you can always ask about a special kinks that you have. I am not judging anyone I am pretty kinky myself but I will not write stories that I do not feel comfortable with myself.

Also please note that English is not my native language so my spelling and grammar is not perfect. If this bothers you please don't make a request I have no one to beta read my stuff.

I am takeing prompts for darker fics (including the tags). But I am also open to lighter fics or a mixture. It will be mainly with a lot of plot. Also I will not fill every prompt. If I fill your prompt I will let you know in the comments. Please read the tags and also tell me if you have something (like one of the tags) you don't want to have in the fic for you.


	2. Prompt fill 1 for JedaKnight27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first prompt fill for JedaKnight27. I hope you enjoy it and it is what you wished for. To cut it short: Merlin is done with taking Arthurs treatment of him any longer and is going to turn Arthur into the perfect woman and bride. Enjoy it everyone.

Merlin has had it. For years he had been serving a spoiled little prince and his only to hope to shape Arthur into a great king made him kept going. Now that he had left Gwen and actually ruled after his fathers death nothing seemed to have changed. Merlin was so done with cowering at Arthurs feet never being appreciated always treated like shit, after all he did for his prince and now king who actually acted more like a childish princess than anything else. Arthur was never going to be a good king. All of Merlins efforts had changed anything about that and he was really tiered of keep trying it. In his dreams he took matters into his own hands and crownd himself the new King of Camelot, but what to do with Arthur. Merlin had dreamed about Arthur before over the years how could he not. Arthur with his sensual curves and exquisite butt, his plush lips that would look so lovely around Merlins hard cock. Merlin had dressed Arthur for years seen him naked a hundred times how could he not have noticed the almost feminine beautiful body of his prince and now king. In his mind a cruel plan formed. But Merlin had to be careful what he was going to do would take time, great power and a lot of planning. He had to get even stronger and he had to research a lot of dark magic in order to fulfill his desires. During that time it was almost unbearable for him to keep serving Arthur but his thoughts at night kept him going.

His day had finally arrived. After weeks of planning he finally had all the ingredients and curses together. He had practiced all of them at least once on villagers and prisoners in order to not make any mistakes it would be hard and take time to make Arthur into a perfect woman but that wouldn’t stop Merlin. Once Arthur would give up fighting the curse would be able to take its full potential and make him into a perfect woman. But first Merlin had to perform a great memory charm on all of Camelot telling the people that Uther had a daughter that he deperatly tried to make into a prince by naming her Arthur and dressing her like a boy because he couldn’t stand having no son. Merlin put the thought in people’s mind that now that the old cruel king was going Arthur would be finally free to be himself and Merlin would make sure of that. Next he went into Arthurs chambers like he did every morning to get his king dressed. He brought with him a glass of wine filled with a turning charm that sadly only could take full potential once he person who drank it accepted it. It would take Merlin probably a while to convince Arthur but this was the safest option all the other curses and charms he had tried out on mainly prisoners had bad side effects when they fought the transformation. Some of them even died during the process and Merlin did not want that to happen. He woke Arthur up and gave him the glass. Arthur took it still sleepy and a little confused, Merlin never brought him anything to drink before he got dressed but who was he to deny himself a good glass of wine? Merlin watched Arthur drink the whole glass in one go and smiled. It took first effects right away and Merlin licked his lips in excitement. Arthur looked like he was dizzy and sat down on the bed. His hands got smaller and thinner as did his muscular thigs. His face lost a little of its sharp edges but stayed mainly the same. The biggest change now wasn’t seen through Arthurs sleeping clothes but Merlin knew that he must have felt it by the look on Arthurs face. Merlin chuckled darkly and slowly pushed Arthur on the bed. “Merlin…what is going on, what are you doing…” Merlin just shushed him and started to rip off Arthurs clothes to get to his prize. Like he had assumed Arthurs cock and balls had shrunken to a ridiculous size. They were so small like a childs. Arthur tried to fight Merlin off, cover himself and push his servant away. Of course he couldn’t. The curse had taken away most of his body strength. Merlin was so much more powerful than Arthur, who was babbeling nonsense, of course he was confused as Merlin did not change Arthurs memories only the memories of everyone else. Tears started to form in Arthurs eyes. Merlin smiled and leaned down to kiss him, whipping away the tears with one hand while forcing Arthur closer with his other. “Shush now don’t cry soon you will be a beautiful woman and queen and I will be your Master and King. Now be a good girl and kiss me, love.” Arthur tried with all his might to push Merlin away, but it was of no use. Merlin hold him tight and forced his lips on Arthurs. Slightly biting and linking his lips before pushing a tongue into the other mans mouth. Arthur did not except being a woman just yet but Merlin would make sure he did. The curse even made Arthur able to bare an heir for his new king Merlin so as soon as Merlin knocked Arthur up for good with a baby Arthur would definitely except his fate and become the perfect mommy.

“Merlin I don’t understand… please… is this a dream… what” Merlin slapped Arthur in the face. “Stop that babbeling. I am your master now and you are going to be my beautiful bride. The sooner you except this the easier it will be for yourself. I am so done with you pushing me around, after all I did for you and you never ever apricated any of it. I am done with it Arthur and I won’t take it any longer. So I took matters into my own hands now.” Arthurs stunned face locked so delicious. Merlin smiled at him brightly and slowly started to touch Arthurs almost naked body. “No… how did you… who gave you this charm…what” Merlin laughed bright and loud. “ You don’t get it do you? Are you really this dumb Arthur? I am a sorcerer. How did you think you came so far? You would be nothing without me Arthur. I saved your life a hundred times with my magic. You are not capable of being a king and ruling this country all this time I have done that for you and I don’t want to do it from the background any longer. I will take my rightful place at the throne and you are lucky that you are so pretty that I kept you alive to be my queen. You’re not good for anything else than getting fucked and looking pretty anyway so why not make a living of it.” Arthur couldn’t believe the words that came out of his servants mouth. Betrayal was all he could feel. How could his servant, his friend do this to him. His whole body trembled while he cried. “You won’t get through with this... you can’t … my people won’t except this they will..” Merlin kissed him again. “ Oh sweatheart… I already did. I changed everyone’s memory except for yours. They all think you were born a girl and your father forced you to dress and act like a prince because he couldn’t stand having a daughter except for a son. Your people pity you for this fate and hated your father for it and all they wish for is for you to become who you are and be their beautiful queen.” Arthur screamed. He cried and trashed in denial. “No… You are lying… Why? Why would you do that?” Merlin chuckled and got of the bed. “Because this is so much sweeter. I want you to become my queen willingly and I wanted you to remember what and who you used to be but of course I had to make sure that nothing would be in my way. All you have to do now is surrender and except who you really are. I have seen the woman in your for years Arthur. You are weak and fragile and I always had to protect you. Except who you really are my love, what you really are and we can be happy together.” Arthur screamed and trashed around wildly having a major anger attack like a little girl. “No! I will never do that! I will never be your Queen! Never ever never!!” Merlin just mumbled a spell and suddenly Arthur stood before him. The sorcerer petted his cheek and with another spell Arthur was dressed in the beautiful gown that Merlin had brought with him. It was the most beautiful dress Merlin had ever seen and Arthur looked stunning. He turned him around so Arthur could see himself in the mirror. “Now tell me doll, aren’t you going to be the most beautiful queen of them all. Tell me you really think you were not made for this.” Arthur just kept crying. “No…please….no” 

Merlin has had it. “You’re in denial darling. But I will make you understand!” His hands grabbed his beautiful girl from behind and with a swift motion Merlin lifted the big skirt of the dress up. He caressed Arthurs butt and sweet little boy pussy. He even brushed his cute little useless dick. “ You feel this Arthur? You feel getting wet for me? Feel that useless small dick between your legs?” Merlin listened to Arthurs soft cries and pleas while he let the first finger slide into him. He slowly finger fucked his little princess from behind, adding a second finger and then a third. “Look at you Arthur. Look at your flushed face, listen to the low moans, you are a slut getting wet and so aroused by being finger fucked by me. Don’t you see – you were made to be this, mine!” Arthur couldn’t fight his body from reacting, couldn’t stop the soft moans from escaping his lips. Tears where still sliding down his face and he kept shaking his head but it was of no use. Merlin grabbed Arthur by the dress and pushed him on the bed. Slowly he let his hands wander under the skirt again and pushed it up. Tenderly caressing his thighs on his way. Merlin took his time to fully take in his prize. Such a beautiful little fucktoy. Merlin moaned looking at his little cunt and humiliating small dick. Slowly he undressed himself and started to pump his rock hard huge cock to this beautiful sight. Arthurs plush trembling lips that he wanted to feel so badly around his cock. Merlin parted his lips with one hand while still pumping his cock with the other. This dress looked perfect on Arthur it matched his skin tone so well. It made Merlins mouth water in excitement and Arthurs wet and sweet cunt. Merlin wanted to taste it, wanted to be inside of, it wanted to fuck hard into it while pushing Arthur into the soft sheets with every hard trust. He moaned loud lost in this thoughts. He had to taste him so badly. Tenderly he pulled Arthurs face closer and claimed his lips yet again in a sweat and soft kiss. Tasting him properly. Merlin moaned in Arthurs mouth while almost furiously pumping his other hand up and down his cock. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. Slowly he pulled Arthurs face over lower. Arthur struggled a bit but Merlin held him in an almost iron grip. Finally he had those lips where he wanted them to be. He teased them first running his dick over those soft lips, smearing them with precome. Then without warning he pushed past those lips taking Arthur by surprise. What started softly turned into Merlin fucking Arthurs mouth mercilessly until he came hard inside his cocksleeve. “Swallow it up princess don’t waste your kings cum.” Arthur coughed and gagged and spit most of it out in order to breath. Merlin took Arthurs face in an iron grip forcing him to look up. “Look at you slut. You ruined your beautiful dress. Such a disobedient childish girl.” Merlin pushed Arthur down hard focusing on a new target, his still wet and sweat little cunt. Slowly he started to lick it and tease it with the tip of his finger while listening to the soft moans Arthur made, satisfied. Slowly he pushed one finger inside still licking Arthurs cunt and watching closely how it pulsated around his finger. It was a beautiful sight. Merlin added a second and then a third and final a forth finger fucking them in and out of Arthurs sweet little boypussy. Merlin felt his member getting aroused again and slowly let his fingers slide out of his Arthur. He licked over his cunt one last time. Before he slowly took Arthurs small dick into his mouth and tasted it. He bit down on his extremely downsized balls and enjoyed the little yelp that he got in return before he wandered higher with his mouth, positioning his already hard cock at his loves cunt. He took his wet fingers to Arthurs smeared face and made him suck them clean while he fucked into his cocksleeve with hard trusts. It was the best fuck he had ever had and Arthurs whoreish moans made it so perfect. Merlin kissed him tenderly. “Slut” he whispered through soft kisses. “ Look at you Arthur you are such a willingly slut moaning like a whore. You enjoy this. I knew you would. I am going to fill you up with my come und breed you until you are full with my little heir.” His kissed him again and again claiming his mouth fiercely until he came balls deep in Arthurs cunt. 

Over the next few weeks Merlin didn’t let Arthur leave his chambers, breeding him every day and fucking him all over the place. Arthur had turned into a perfect slut willingly letting Merlin take him, his dick had shrunken into a micro penis by now. Arthur had finally accepted his place. He was standing at his window looking over his kingdom, tenderly caressing his slightly swollen belly under the nightgown he was wearing. A maid entered his chambers with a beautiful long white gown, embroided with hundreds of pearls. It was his wedding day today to become Merlins perfect queen and the crownation day for Merlin to become the rightful king alongside his beautiful bride and soon to be mother of their perfect spouse.


End file.
